solo yo
by DustCalabaza12767
Summary: el contagio arrazo con todos y solo quedo yo, o por lo menos eso es lo que cree harry, un sobreviviente a la peor infeccion de la historia, no sabe que todavia hay supervivientes en busca de su ayuda como...ok esto del "summary" no se me da, solo lean ;
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno pues este es mi primer fic, esta idea ya estaba rondando mi cabeza por varias semanas y dije "bueno, ¿por que no?"

Y bueno, en serio espero que les guste

**Declaimer: los personajes de J.K Rowling no me pertenecen, de lo contrario nadaría en libras esterlinas.**

Reporte

Día 259, hora 6:43am

Ayer aproximadamente a las 11:00am, di mi anuncio en la radio, mismo mensaje, mismas palabras y mismo citatorio. Justo después me dirigí al norte de la ciudad, hacia la torre, espere por 6 horas como tenia acostumbrado, pero como siempre no hubo respuesta alguna a mi mensaje.

Hoy, primero de agosto de 2013, hare lo mismo, daré el mensaje y esperare como siempre resultados positivos… de lo contrario partiré a Oxford el 6.

Me llamo Harry Potter, tengo 27 años, formo.. o bueno por lo menos formaba parte de la unidad especial anti-epidemias.

Originalmente vivía en Oxford junto a mis padres y mi hermano menor David, pero en cuanto termine mi preparación básica, decidí aplicar para la unidad especial, lamentablemente eso significaba que tendría que vivir en Londres.

Mis padres se opusieron desde el principio, pero al final de cuentas, la decisión final fue mía y así decidí mudarme a Londres.

6 años han pasado desde entonces y a pesar de todo el entrenamiento que recibí durante esos años, nada me abría preparado para lo que paso el 15 de noviembre del 2012

FLASHBACK

Las alarmas del edificio comenzaron a sonar, las luces rojas parpadeantes me encandilaron, rápidamente me levante de mi cama y empecé a cambiarme, al mirar a mi derecha me di cuenta que mi compañero de cuarto, ron, seguía dormido, tropezándome con mis botas llegue hasta su cama.

-ron! Vamos despierta!- dije zarandeándolo

-¿que? ¿Que pasa? ¿por que están las alarmas encendidas, es un simulacro? - contesto poniéndose rápidamente de pie- ¿nadie a venido? – volvió a preguntar, cambiándose de ropa

-no...- era cierto, normalmente justo después de que las alarmas sonaran, un superior entraba a la habitación y explicaba la situación, pero ya habían pasado mas de 5 minutos y nadie había entrado a nuestro cuarto- nadie ha venido, será mejor que bajemos a la central-

El solo asintió y termino de vestirse con su uniforme.

Al salir del cuarto esperaba ver a mis compañeros saliendo de sus cuartos, pero no había nadie en nuestro pasillo, los casilleros en frete de nuestras habitaciones estaban abiertos, lo cual era muy raro ya que dejarlos abiertos podría estorbar a quien pasara por ahí, y eso era una regla básica, nadie con dos dedos de frente fallaría en algo tan básico, algo estaba mal.

Abrí mi casillero, saque mi casco y mis placas de identificación, antes de cerrarlo la foto que conservaba entre mis cosas, una de mis padres y mi hermano en navidad, cruzo mi mente, rápidamente la busque, la metí en mi bolsillo y cerré mi casillero.

Voltee a ver a ron, se estaba colocando sus placas en el cuello, pronto hice lo mismo y corrimos escaleras abajo hacia la central.

Al llegar, todos estaban formados en frente del comandante kingsley, nos colamos al final de la fila sin ser vistos y escuchamos las ultimas instrucciones.

- eviten de cualquier manera el contacto con las personas infectadas- dijo mirando específicamente a Neville Longbottom- es demasiado tarde para evitar una epidemia, pero nuestro trabajo es evitar que empeore

-¿de que crees que sea esta vez?- susurro ron a mi lado- pienso que será malaria o algo por el estilo ¿no crees?

- no se ron, observa sus caras- susurre- están aterrados-

-tal vez sea fiebre amarilla- dijo mirando al frente sin prestarme atención.

-no hay que perder tiempo, nos dividiremos en tres grupos, en el primero serán;

Kevin como capitán

Neville

Daniel

Dustin

Ketie

Sean

Dean

Seamus

Evan

Y Hannah

- en el segundo

Collin como capitán

Jimmy

Oliver

Cormac

Natalie

Terry

Penélope

Zacharias

Cedric

Y Daphne

- por ultimo, el tercer grupo con;

draco como capitán

Harry

Ron

Blaise

Terrenece

Milicent

Harper

Owen

Susan

Y Malcolm

- eso es todo, sigan a sus capitanes- dijo el comandante saliendo rápidamente del edificio.

Los tres grupos se formaron en unos cuantos segundos y se nos dieron instrucciones de tomar una arma y no dudar en usarla, la ultima vez que usamos un arma, fue cuando un terrorista intentaba esparcir un virus mediante una bomba enchufada a su torso, ¿seria que se trataba de algo similar? Pero luego Draco dijo algo que nunca espere escuchar-

-un balazo en la cabeza, es lo garantiza su muerte, de otro modo seguirán de pie-

abrí los ojos como platos -¿como que "un balazo en la cabeza"? – dije exaltado- ¡son personas!

- no, no lo son- contesto molesto- y si tienes algún problema con eso, puedes….

- ¿Draco ya están evacuando?- interrumpió su radio portátil, era Kevin

-no, enseguida salimos- respondió Draco

- esta bien, dense prisa, esto se esta saliendo de control – dijo Kevin

- no tenemos tiempo, evacuaremos la torre norte, no quiero que se separen mucho, estaremos en contacto por la radio si necesitan ayuda- dijo caminando hacia la salida, al darse la vuelta, noto que nadie lo seguía – ¿que están esperando? Muévanse ¡ya! ¡ya! ¡ya!-no tuvo que decirlo dos veces para que todos lo siguiésemos

al salir, el olor a muerte lleno mis pulmones, los gritos de policías y civiles se mesclaban con las sirenas de ambulancias, patrullas, tiroteos y el sonido de las hélices de los helicópteros.

Avanzamos por las calles sin ningún problema, estábamos atentos a cualquier movimiento, todos tenían miedo, ¡yo tenia miedo!, no sabia que diablos estaba pasando, la gente corría por todos lados, no les importaba si pasaban en cima de alguien mas, la voz de Draco me saco de mis pensamientos.

- rápido, son 10 pisos, uno para cada quien, los quiero abajo en 15 minutos- dijo entrando al edificio con su arma levantada

ron se acerco a mi y me susurro - ¿que hacemos?, no tengo ni la menor idea de contra que luchamos-

- no se - conteste- solo ayuda a la gente a evacuar el edificio, si se comportan raro, no te acerques y pide ayuda -

- de acuerdo- dijo desconfiado- cuídate – dijo dándome un apretón de manos

-igual tu- dije mirándolo a sus ojos enrojecidos por el polvo

y así en fila subimos a nuestros respectivos pisos, me toco el ultimo piso (10), el piso contenía 11 habitaciones, las dos primeras estaban completamente vacías.

Al llegar a la tercera puerta, trate de abrirla forzándola con el hombro, pero no cedió, estaba atrancada, lo que significaba que quien estuviera adentro no quería que nadie entrara, una reacción común ante el miedo.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás y con mi pierna derecha golpee hasta que por fin se abrió, di unos cuantos paso adentro del departamento, parecía que no había nadie pero sabia que "nadie" no podría atrancar la puerta e irse volando por la ventana.

- ¿hola?- dije parado en medio de la sala, y como si fueran palabras mágicas, la puerta del baño se abrió..

**-bueno creo que eso será todo por este capitulo, dejen un review, háganme saber de una manera 'agradable' haha que piensan sobre la historia. Los dejo por hoy, gracias por leer :D**


	2. 15 de noviembre

**Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar review y a los otros ps hahaha gracias por leer, quisiera que me comentaran si les gusta la historia pero no puedo obligarlos :/ hahahahahaha broma se donde viven 0.o … ok no.**

**Bueno en este capito se vera mas de lo que paso el 15 de noviembre de 2012 espero que les guste **

**Declaimer: los personajes de J.K Rowling no me pertenecen, de lo contrario nadaría en libras esterlinas.**

-¿Hola?- pregunte de nuevo, tan pronto dije eso, una muchacha de aproximadamente 23 o 25 años salió del baño con un cuchillo en mano, me acerque lentamente con el arma levantada- baje el cuchillo, soy de la unidad anti-epidemias-

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por los ojos de la joven, soltó el cuchillo y corrió hacia mi abrazándome por la cintura.

Por que la deje hacer eso?, si bien no sabia quien era, tampoco sabia si estaba infectada, lo mejor seria que ...

- lo siento... - se disculpo separándose de mi - pensé que serias uno de los infectados-

- tranquila, solo vengo a evacuar el edificio, necesito que baje, vive sola?...

- !están locos!- me reclamo- yo no bajare

- ¿disculpe?- pero quien se creía ella

- ¡yo no bajare!, ¿quedo claro?- dijo con arrogancia

- lo siento, se me dio una orden y la tengo que cumplir- dije firmemente- así que si fuera tan amable señorita...-

- Hermione - dijo sentándose en el sillón de la sala y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Hermione, hágame el favor de evacuar el edificio - dije con la peor sonrisa que he hecho en años

- no lo are, es mas peligroso estar afuera –

-…..- ¿que podía decirle si ni siquiera sabia que había afuera?

-…..- lo único que se me ocurrió es que tuviera miedo

- ¿es eso?¿tienes miedo?- pregunte un poco hilarante, sus ojos miel se aguaron pero no dejo caer ninguna lagrima, si que era una mujer fuerte, no cualquiera se atrevería a portar un cuchillo y tener las agallas de utilizarlo si algo o alguien atentaba contra su vida y menos sola.

Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado - te propongo algo - dije captando su atención - tu esperaras aquí mientras yo termino de evacuar el piso - frunció el entrecejo y se mordió el labio inferior - después, regresare por ti y bajaremos los dos... juntos ¿de acuerdo?-

Parecía estarse debatiendo internamente por que no dejaba de torturar su labio, pero después de unos segundos hablo

- ¿lo prometes?- pregunto insegura

- lo prometo- dije sinceramente no pudiendo evitar una que una sonrisa asomara por mi boca

- de acuerdo-

- en ese caso espérame aquí, no tardo - dije poniéndome de pie

- espera!- exclamo- ¿como te llamas?

- oh si, me llamo Harry.. Harry Potter- le respondí para después salir hacia el corredor.

Las otras Habitaciones no fueron difíciles ya que las personas que estaban adentro prácticamente estaban saliendo cuando abrí sus puertas.

Solo quedaba una ultima puerta y con eso terminaría mi piso, así que me dispuse a entrar al edificio pero en cuanto entre, un hombre de unos 40 años me recibió con una escopeta apuntando a mi pecho.

Rápidamente apunte mi arma igual que el.

- suelte el arma -dije amenazador

- ¿p..por que habría d de hacerlo yo?- el hombre estaba temblando y el cuarto olía extrañamente familiar, mire en la mesa de su sala y lo supe instantáneamente, si eso que estaba en las bolsas de plástico no era mariguana, que el mismo Jesús me disparara.

- soy de la...

Ni siquiera me dejo terminar, tiro del gatillo y todo se movió en cámara lenta, el arma disparándose, las balas entrando por mi pecho y saliendo por mi espalda, yo azotando en el suelo, Ron entrando al cuarto y disparándole al sujeto asesinándolo.

No sentía dolor, solo un extraño calor recorriendo desde mi hombro hasta mi brazo derecho, Ron se hinco a mi lado he hizo presión en la herida con sus manos.

-!aaaaahhh!- grite desgarrando mi garganta, la sangre lleno las manos de mi compañero asustándolo aun mas de lo que estaba

- vamos hermano, resiste - ¡claro que tenia que resistir! Hermione todavía me estaba esperando, se lo había prometido.

Y como si la hubiera invocado, su figura apareció por la puerta, su mirada conecto con la mía y sus ojos se inundaron, rápidamente se acerco a mi.

- yo me encargo, usted- dijo mirando a Ron- consiga una ambulancia lo mas pronto posible- Ron la miro confundido y luego me miro a mi- soy doctora, confié en mi

- hazle caso -dije con dificultad, me estaba costando respirar y empezaba a saborear la sangre en mi garganta

Ron salió disparado hacia las escaleras, será imbécil, pudo haber utilizado la radio. Volví mi atención a la castaña

- ¿como te sientes?- pregunto, si no supiera que preguntaba para distraerme, le hubiera contestado "súper guapo ¿y tu?".

- bien - mentí, ya no sentía mis piernas

- bueno, solo quédate conmigo ¿esta bien?- me sonrió, me gusta su sonrisa, retiro mi inútil chaleco antibalas y abrió mi camisa, su sonrisa se borro al instante, sabia que estaba mal, rompió un pedazo de mi camisa y la coloco sobre la herida haciendo presión. Otra vez el dolor, pero esta vez no quería demostrarlo, no quería que ella se preocupara, me traje el dolor.

-¡hey! Esa camiseta me costo bastante- trate de bromear, pero solo sonrió mirándome con sus ojos miel, me gustan sus ojos. Se hizo un silencio incomodo, pero lo rompí, no tenia mucho tiempo, me sentía débil y tenia sueño

- lo siento - me disculpe - te prometí que bajaríamos juntos- la cabeza me estaba doliendo tanto que pensaba que podría explotar en cualquier momento

-!no te disculpes!- me reclamo- que te disculpes significa que te estas dando por vencido - las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y empezaron a caer por sus mejillas - !no te des por vencido!

-...- me calle, no es que me estuviera dando por vencido, solo estaba aceptando la realidad, y la realidad me decía que iba a morir.

- !solo quédate aquí, si?- quería que se tranquilizara pero las lagrimas no dejaban de salir - te prometo que estarás bien, ¡¿me oyes Harry? Te lo prometo-

Por alguna extraña razón la cabeza dejo de dolerme, ya nada me dolía, ni siquiera la presión de las manos de Hermione en mi pecho, ya no las sentía, pero mis ojos no podían encontrar un punto fijo, todo se empezó a oscurecer, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Hermione me prometía que todo iba a estar bien y a ron entrar junto con varias personas al departamento.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-**muajaja lo dejare hasta aquí, espero actualizar la próxima semana, ya que por ser vacaciones tengo bastante tiempo XD**

**dejen un comentario para saber si les esta gustando, en que puedo mejorar, por que no les gusta etc. etc. **

**Gracias por leer :D**


	3. los dias que pasaron

**Wiii! Estoy de regreso baby jejeje, bueno por fin pude terminar este capitulo, el cual por cierto me costo demasiado tiempo escribir pero que por fin termine****Sin mas por alargar les dejo que lean y disfruten :D****Este capitulo esta basado en el capitulo "Days Gone Bye" de the walking dead**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y WB**

* * *

_Me gustan sus ojos…._

Fin de Flashback

Y esa fue prácticamente, la ultima vez que vi o tuve contacto con alguien que no estuviera infectado.

A lo largo de casi 300 días desde que desperté del coma, solo he encontrado a pocas personas vivas, algunas me ayudaron y otras necesitaron de mi ayuda, pero las veces en que brinde mi ayuda, fue inútil, no se puede luchar contra la fiebre es simplemente imposible de detenerla.

La ciudad parece estar totalmente infestada, pero aun así no he perdido la esperanza de encontrar a mi familia, se que están vivos, tienen que estarlo.

Me levante con pesadez de mi cama, estirando mis músculos agarrotados por dormir en posición fetal, como todas las noches de esta época, el frio que se cuela en la estación es horrible, desde la primera noche había pensado que encender la calefacción seria inteligente, pero el calor los atraía.

no eran tan idiotas como lo pensaba, el ruido, la luz, el calor y otras cosas llamaban su atención, lo aprendí a las malas cuando casi me atrapan el día que desperté.

Flashback

- ¿que debo hacer?- reconocí la voz de ron, a pesar de que no podía abrir los ojos, llevaba varios minutos preguntándome lo mismo, ¿qué debía hacer?

Quería preguntarle a que se refería pero, no podía, me dolía todo el cuerpo al punto que el tan solo pensar me provocaba dolor de cabeza, para empeorar la situación cada segundo un pitido sonaba a mi derecha amargándome a existencia – por favor dime que hacer- repitió por octava vez

- ¿que quieres que te diga?- las palabras quemaron mi garganta, provocando que una tos sacudiera mis pulmones, Abrí mis ojos lentamente enfocándolos en el techo, estaba en un hospital- ¿Ron?-

mire a donde suponía que hace unos segundos estaba mi amigo, pero no había nadie, tal vez ya era tarde y se había acabado la hora de las visitas, voltee hacia la pared localizando un reloj, forzando mi vista para distinguir la hora note que el segundero no se movía, perfecto !que les costaba cambiarle las pilas al maldito reloj!. Me quite la cánula nasal de oxigeno y me incorpore lentamente sobre la camilla sintiendo un dolor punzante en mi pecho, finalmente las plantas de mis pies tocaron el frio suelo, con ayuda del tripie que sostenía mi suero, intente ponerme de pie, intente dar un paso pero mis rodillas flaquearon y termine azotando contra el piso.

- ¡enfermera!- grite todo lo que mis pulmones me permitían, tratando de evitar que mis pulmones colapsaran por el esfuerzo me arrastre hasta alcanzar el botón de emergencia que estaba a lado de mi cama, lo presione varias veces, trate de tranquilizarme, la ayuda estaba por llegar, espere unos segundos, nadie llego, comencé a desesperarme, presione el botón hasta que mi vista se distrajo en algo, las maquinas a las que estaba conectado estaban apagadas, ¿me habían dado por muerto? .

con ayuda de mi cama me incorpore y me quite la vía que estaba en mi muñeca, camine hasta el baño apoyándome en el marco de la puerta, observe mi rostro en el espejo, estaba realmente desagradable, pálido, con barba de meses y sudado.

Abrí el grifo y empape mi cara con el agua helada, bebiendo un poco de paso ya que estaba sediento.

A pasos torpes me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación, quite el seguro de la perilla y la abrí para encontrarme con una camilla bloqueando mi puerta.

las lámparas del techo colgando por los cables, vidrios rotos papeles esparcidos a lo largo del corredor, no entendía nada, ¿en donde estaban todos?

- ¿hola?- me acerque a recepción para no encontrar a nadie, tome el teléfono para marcarle a Ron pero no había línea, los nervios empezaron a invadir mi mente y pronto me vi caminando para encontrar una salida del hospital, camine a lo largo del corredor para dar vuelta a la izquierda. Si el olor adentro de mi habitación era asqueroso, lo que mi nariz percibió fue millones de veces peor, lleve mi mano hacia mi boca tratando de evitar que el olor a putrefacción ya no penetrara mis fosas nasales, pero era demasiado tarde el olor estaría en mi mente el resto de mi vida, al igual a las imágenes de lo que había en el pasillo.

Cuerpos en descomposición, amontonados unos sobre otros, sangre en las paredes provocada por disparos a quemarropa, sangre seca esparcida por el piso, ¿pero que demonios había pasado?¿estaba soñando? Tenia que ser así, no había otra explicación, acelere mi paso hasta encontrarme a unos metros de lo que parecía ser la puerta a la cafetería, la puerta estaba encadenada y trancada por un pedazo de madera prohibiendo la salida o entrada, pero eso no era lo que había llamado mi atención, no.

Había un mensaje inscrito en la puerta, claramente podía leer

**No muerte**

**Abrir adentro**

Empecé a sentir como mi corazón se alteraba, ¿estaban tratando de asustarme? Por que lo habían logrado, escuche una respiración agitada para pronto darme cuenta que era la mía misma, de pronto la puerta se vio forzada, como si alguien al otro lado me hubiera escuchado y quisiera entrar, me acerque con la intención de quitar las cadenas, pero un gruñido al otro lado de la puerta me detuvo, pero no era un gruñido de fastidio por no conseguir entrar, como pensé al principio, si no como un gruñido primitivo que se vio acompañado de unos cuantos mas, había mas gente afuera, golpeando la puerta para poder entrar, la puerta se vio forzada una vez mas, dejando ver unos dedos grisáceos asomarse entre ambas puertas.

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, tratando de digerir lo que estaba viendo pero simplemente no podía, nada tenia sentido.

Gire sobre mis talones y regrese a la recepción, donde volví a intentar marcar el teléfono de Ron, no había línea aun. A pasos inseguros me dirigí al elevador llamándolo varias veces hasta que el famoso "tin" indico que había llegado al sexto piso, iba darme paso al elevador pero en cuanto las puertas se abrieron un cuerpo cayo de espaldas justo a mis pies, una señora de mediana edad con varios disparos en el pecho.

- Dios mío, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunte al momento en que me incline hacia ella, sus ojos dilatados me miraron perdidos por unos segundos hasta que pareció reaccionar.- ¿señora?- volví a preguntar

de pronto su mano se aferro a mi tobillo tratando de alcanzarme con sus dientes, di un salto por el susto, apartándome rápidamente de ella, pero tan pronto mi trasero dio con el suelo, ella se levanto, caminando lentamente hacia mi – ¡aléjese!- espete, ¿había tratado de morderme?, sin tener ninguna respuesta de parte de ella, me arrastre hasta que mi espalda se topo con otro bulto, el de un militar, rebusque en sus ropas para encontrar una revolver en su tobillo -¡se lo advierto, aléjese de mi!- grite apuntándole, pero solo recibí un gruñido de respuesta

Tire del gatillo sin pensarlo dos vece, abriendo una herida en la pierna izquierda de la señora, pero eso no la detuvo, siguió su camino hasta mi, volví a disparar esta vez a su pecho, tumbándola al suelo

- Dios mío – murmure al ver que lentamente se volvía a poner de pie, dirigí mis manos temblorosas hacia el frente, apuntándole a la cabeza – ¡deténgase por favor! – suplique tratando de evitar el disparo, pero en el momento en el que sentí sus frías manos sujetar mis hombros, supe que era suficiente, cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando que mi mente no memorizara a la mujer que acababa de asesinar, el hueco que se instalo en mi estomago al oír el disparo y momento de sentir el peso del cuerpo de aquella mujer sobre mi regazo me provoco nauseas, me arrastre unos metros del cuerpo y deseche el poco contenido de mi estomago.

No se cuanto tiempo pase jalándome el cabello con fuerza, tratando de entender lo que había pasado, pero unos pasos al final del pasillo me distrajeron, me levante poniendo una mano sobre los vendajes de mi pecho, eran demasiadas emociones para unas cuantas horas.

Di dos pasos al frente para en seguida apoyarme en la pared debido al vértigo, los gruñidos me dieron suficientes motivos para moverme hacia las escaleras de emergencia del Hospital.

Abrí la puerta de emergencia apretando el seguro, el golpe de aire fresco y sol provoco que metiera la cabeza de nuevo al edificio, varios gruñidos fueron suficiente inspiración para forzar mi vista hacia el exterior, no pudiendo distinguir nada mas que la encandilante luz solar, poco a poco mis ojos se acostumbraron a tremendo cambio de iluminación, desearía que hubieran seguido encandilados.

A lo largo de todo el estacionamiento había cuerpos acomodados simétricamente uno al lado de otro, cubiertos por mantas blancas que tenían manchas de sangre, el vértigo volvió, pero esta vez no me detuve, seguí caminando, encontrando en el camino mas cadáveres, autos varados y hasta un helicóptero a la mitad de la calle, pero no había nadie mas, ¿dónde diablos estaba toda la maldita gente normal?

camine por un largo rato hasta detenerme por fin en frente de la estación en la que trabajaba, mi hogar en esta ciudad, entre a la estación pero no había nadie, me parecía que solo ayer salía de esas puertas para encontrar todo echo un desmadre, parecía que nadie había pisado la estación en por lo menos unos meses, me senté en los escalones que estaban fuera de la estación, pensando, razonando, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado dormido?, era imposible de un día para otro, todo estuviera desolado, que tal si todos se habían ido a vivir a américa ¿se habían olvidado de mi?

- no creo que Ron sea tan idiota – me dije a mi mismo, supongo que tratando de evitar pensar en la soledad y en lo terrorífico de la situación.

Voltee a la derecha y ahí estaba, un hombre sentado cerca de un bote de basura, vestía un traje aparentemente costoso, no tenia balazos ni gruñía, Por fin había encontrado a alguien, agite las manos para llamar su atención, lo que no fue difícil, segundos después se puso de pie y hecho andar hacia mi, conforme se acercaba, enfoque mi vista en su rostro, un poco descuidado pero nada que el entorno no justificara, pero en eso mire sus ojos, los mismos ojos dilatados de la señora en el Hospital

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar del solo pensar en volver a vivir esa experiencia, oí unos pasos a mis espaldas y gire bruscamente para encontrarme con una mujer de mas o menos mi edad, con una pala en las manos.

- pero que….- sin dudarlo ni un segundo me propino un golpe en la cabeza que me mando al piso, sentí como un liquido caliente recorría mi cien, ¡bravo! La pala había abierto una herida en mi cabeza.

- ¡REMUS! – llamo la mujer sin despegar sus ojos oscuros de mi – ¡atrape a un bastardo! – grito aferrándose mas de su pala, ¿bastardo? ¿Y ella quien se creía?

en ese momento un hombre de unos 40 años llego junto a ella y le disparo en la cabeza al hombre que estaba en la calle.

- ¿estas segura? – le pregunto acercándose a mi – creo que lo escuche decir algo-

- soy..soy policía – murmure en un tono tan bajo que apenas me escucho, empezó a perder el conocimiento.

- ¿señor? – me pregunto apuntándome a la cabeza con su arma - ¿cómo se hizo esa herida en el pecho? – miro mi parche con desconfianza – ¡dígame como se hizo esas heridas o le juro que le volare la cabeza!- grito,

- ¡Remus, tenemos que irnos!- dijo la mujer

- ¡espera! – espeto el hombre- ¡señor contésteme!- me exigió de nuevo

- ¡Lupin han oído el disparo, en minutos habrá varios aquí y será difícil salir- le suplico

- ¿Señor?- volvió a preguntar, pero ya no pude escuchar nada mas, volví a ver todo negro

* * *

**bueno bueno bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora, espero en dos semanas poder actualiza, gracias de antemano por los reviews y por darme en favoritos, se les agradece mucho en verdad.**

**Un besote y un saludo a todos**


End file.
